Fanfics (Old version)
by kingdomarchiesonic2018
Summary: This about how people keep making garbage fanfics and bashing fics. A bashing fic is terrible excuse to use a crossover. Some of these authors are just assholes with no morality in the slightest.
1. Mary Sue Fanfics

For some reason, god knows why. People insist on making great characters into mary sues with god like abilities and powers. Most people do this under the pretense that these characters don't get enough attention.

For example - /works/8415022

But here's the thing they just use as an excuse to overpower these characters, give them traits and abilities they don't have, making them edgy and emo and making them all knowing.

The biggest example of this I have seen is Papyrus from Undertale.

In the original game he is lovable and enjoyable character. He makes mistakes but he always means well. He is naive, gullible and full of innocence. He works hard to become a royal guard and to try gain friends since he feels lonely. So when the time comes to stop a serial killer, he wants to stop them with words instead of using violence and obviously that gets him killed. He isn't aware of darker aspects in the underground like human corpses, science experiments and the timelines. So his brother and friends try to keep this knowledge away from him so he doesn't lose his innocence and for the most part they succeed.

In most fanfics, however he is apparently a god-like mary sue who knows everything about resets and the underground. He is emo and the nicest person at the same time so you "must" feel sorry for him apparently. He has better gaster-blasters than Sans, teleportation and in some fanfics he can even beat Omega Flowey with ease. This is a serious problem in the Undertale fandom. They took one of my favorite characters in Undertale and turned him into a cringeworthy Mary-Sue character.

Here's what these people don't seem to understand giving Papyrus all these traits and abilities he doesn't have is only making the situation worse. Its insulting to Papyrus' character. Similar to Deku from My Hero Academia, Papyrus works hard and trains for years to gain the abilities & skills he has. Giving him abilities he hasn't worked for or earned undermines all of that.

In some stories, likely inspired by an popular animation called Disbelief Papyrus. There have been several fanfics where Papyrus is in Judgement Hall instead of Sans. An interesting possibility for a story if done right. Sadly in most fanfics, it isn't. In most fanfics, Papyrus easily defeats Frisk/Chara with his godlike abilities. Apparently he only died all the other times because he was too "merciful". There are so many things wrong with that idea, that's it ridiculous. First off do you know who Chara fights before Judgement Hall besides Mettaton. Undyne the Undying, one of the most epic bosses in Undertale. Undyne comes back from the dead through sheer willpower and shows how determined monsters can be. Her determination and sacrifice making big impact on the player. So having Papyrus easily beat Chara with no effort is just insulting to everything Undyne stood for. She struggled over and over again to protect the underground after several years of training and preparation while Papyrus gets victory over Chara handed to him on silver platter with no effort or sacrifice. Having him beat up Frisk/Chara isn't cool. You are giving him victories he hasn't earned.

And don't even get me started on how ridiculous it is when people start having Papyrus defeat Omega Flowey with ease. So Omega Flowey a god tier character in Undertale with stats of 9999 across the board. Papyrus's HP is 680 with his attack & defence being 20. So obviously Omega Flowey should stomp right. Nope the fans declared Papyrus is god so in fanfiction Papyrus just outright one shots Omega Flowey. Usually after Sans & Frisk were easily defeated. Apparently in a shoe-horned attempt to make Papyrus look like a hero. Really people, really. First off that doesn't make Papyrus look heroic. It makes him look like a goddamn Mary Sue. Oh but Papyrus is sad that he had to kill Flowey so you should feel sorry for him. Nope that is incredibly bad writing. If anything these kinds of fanfics are really just an excuse for Papyrus fans to bash Sans and say "haha Papyrus beat Flowey and made Sans look weak". Its literally a glorified bashing fic. A confrontation between Papyrus and Flowey should be emotional and full of tension. Papyrus should be upset, feeling betrayed and disillusioned. This is someone he completely trusted, someone he thought was his best friend. It should be a moment where Papyrus learns that the world isn't as clean and happy as it looks. But no, no one wants to write a fic where Papyrus gets actual development. No instead Papyrus gets a cheap victory where he beats Omega Flowey with ease because fans want Mary Sue Papyrus. This is a textbook example of a completely unearned victory so the reader feels robbed since there is no tension, no development, no emotional moments. No, the fanfic has such a predictable and boring ending. Its just lazy writing.

He isn't using his own skills and ingenuity. No you are giving him god-like abilities out of nowhere. You know what would be really impressive. If you gave him the abilities he actually has so he can figure out clever solutions to his problems. Yes his abilities are limited but giving him Sans' traits and abilities makes Papyrus nothing more than rip-off. You aren't making him unique, you are making him a copycat of Sans. Have Papyrus learn and grow as a character. His ideals are flawed as well-intentioned as they might be. He has lot of room for growth and having him learn how to work around his limitations would make him for much interesting fanfic.

For example he struggles with using violence since he doesn't like hurting people. So that's a border he has to get over. His friends can help him get over his fears. He can create really large bones that possibly reach up several feet high, a trait completely unique to him. He has lots of stamina and physical training. Have him to plan around his strengths. And i mean his real strengths. Not abilities or traits that are ripped off Sans or made up. Now that would make him actually stand out. Have him actually earn those victories instead of making him into a mary-sue. However if you really don't like the idea of Papyrus changing his non-violence ideals fair enough. But don't make him out to be some ultimate warrior who could defeat anyone by blinking if he wanted to and can easily block or dodge any attack. He isn't and trying to make him into that kind of Mary Sue is just demeaning to the real Papyrus.

Of course Papyrus isn't the only character with this problem. This also happens with Kairi from Kingdom Hearts and several other characters. They give her a keyblade much earlier in fanfics and give her hundreds of abilities out of nowhere. They have Yen-Sid himself go all the way to the island to pick her up and teach her himself. You know, despite the fact Yen-Sid retired from keyblade wielding, he didn't show this same favour to Sora and Riku despite how important they are as heroes.

But no, the fandom demands Kairi must get special treatment and the literal red carpet to godhood. People I want to see Kairi joining the keyblade warriors just as soon as you do. But wow you are making the idea look cringeworthy. Sora and Riku worked hard through years of battle of experience. Having Kairi get handed down god like abilities on a silver platter with no effort is degrading to her character.


	2. Fanfic Crossovers

Power Balancing

In most fanfic crossovers, Naruto is wanked to ridiculous levels and treated like a god while the main characters of the other series are pushed to the side and treated like fodder. In a crossover you have treat both series with respect. Otherwise its no different than a glorified petty bashing fic.

For example these two Naruto/Dragonball crossovers

Imperfection - s/8514514/1/Imperfection

What Lies Within - s/10120531/1/What-Lies-Within

Imperfection is a basically just another bland Naruto is overpowered fic whereas What Lies within uses a great premise. Having Naruto grow with Gohan. Developing his relationship with the Z fighters. Its pretty clear What Lies Within had a lot of effort and forethought put into it whereas Imperfection was just a rushed excuse to over-glorying Naruto with no real effort put into whatsoever.

You should focus on all the characters from both series and focus on developing their relationships. Not just wanking Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy or Shirou to ridiculous heights and making him out to be everyone's favorite guy. Then they are just a mary sue. You are ruining the characters and everything they stand for.

Mary Sue Syndrome

In canon, Naruto, Shirou and Ichigo's ideals of protecting others are admirable. They struggle, get beaten down and rise up again to protect the people they about. In fan made crossovers. This is ruined entirely. They go from the likeable characters that won hard fought battles through guts and determination to mary sues who win every battle with ease.

Examples of this trope:

A New Hero in a New Land

s/8273932/1/A-New-Hero-in-a-New-Land

Into the Realm of Magic

s/10585545/1/Into-the-Realm-of-Magic

A Magi's Tale

s/11054187/1/A-Magi-s-Tale

They turn likeable characters like Naruto, Ichigo and Shirou into dull and boring mary sues.

A Quincy's Fairy Tail

s/11682209/1/A-Quincy-s-Fairy-Tail

By comparison this story puts a lot of effort into introducing Bambietta into the new story and showing how she affects the ft universe. It shows how she struggles and adapts to the new universe. How everyone learns to cope with the new changes. That's how you make a good story.

Series Bashing

I don't get why people make stories for sole purpose of bashing other series. e.g.

Beyond the Limits of Darkness and Light

s/12598617/1/Beyond-the-Limits-of-Darkness-and-Light

Fairy's Sin

s/11115730/1/Fairy-s-Sin

Redemption of the Dragon King

s/12487225/1/Redemption-of-the-Dragon-King

Escalation

s/10778150/52/Escalation

These fanfics are worst kind of stories you can write. There is literally no point to them. These horrible people are solely making these stories to bash another series.

The point of crossover is to make an exciting story between two different stories people enjoy. When you make a story solely just to bash a series. Then you are just wasting everyone's time. The story is worthless. There is no point to it. You aren't doing it to entertain people or for the sake of making a good story. You are literally just throwing a giant tantrum and wasting other people's time to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Response to Reviews**

 **Guest:** **Don't forget about this one. This is also one of the worst stories I have ever read.**

 **s/10154215/1/Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze-The-Afterlife**

I can top that s/10759144/1/Mechanized-Magus

A fanfic made by a troll. Basically this fic is a garbage Shirou gets harem story and must be overpowered. It has shitty writing and really bad premise.

But in all seriousness yeah this is a problem with fanfics that needs to be stopped.

Server Lock: **"I was about to come in here and defend C.O.Y.L, but he defended himself so I'll say this."**

Don't waste my time. That idiot C.O.Y.L is one of the worst trolls on this website. Here's some advice. Find better friends. Assholes like C.O.Y.L are not people worth talking to or deserving of attention.

 ***"A magi's tale is more of narrative piece where a sad broken man who just wants to help people meets a desperate broken world that is about to make a mistake, and he has to go against people he would want to support."***

No its a crappy story that makes Shirou as Edgy and Mary sue-ish as possible so he can be the ultimate mary sue to save everyone's problems and be the guy every girl looks up to and has a crush on. That literally sums up all of C.O.Y.L stories.

 ***"I don't remember any explicit bashi- oh wait, there was that stuff about the destruction they cause."***

Then you are deluding yourself. Because C.O.Y.L openly states that he hates fairy tail and bashes the fanbase. He made the crossover just to be petty asshole.

 ***"are definitely mages he would have trouble with in the fairytale verse edolas doesn't really have them because of the world losing magic."***

The edolas mages are very powerful and strong. A lot of them are more than capable of taking Shirou on and winning. Several of them have large advantages against Shirou for example Sugarboy who could melt through swords.


	4. Chapter 4

To the reviewers who have stuck by and supported. Thank you to each and every one of you. I will try respond to your reviews in the future.

Now then there have been a lot of people who apparently complained that I should just ignore the people who make shitty fanfics. That is stupid logic. People usually say to ignore these kinds of people because they are the minority. Here's the thing people like this are not the minority. They are the majority of people on the internet. They are people who make shitty overpowered mary sue fanfics. They are people who put no time and effort into actually trying to make a good fanfic. And just wank their favorite character, turn the female characters of the other series into whores for their favorite character regardless of people who might find seeing their favorite characters flanderized and changed like this insulting.

Warmachine375, C.O.Y.L, Demod 20. Medrick1317 and heroman45. These are people who throw tantrums and make bashing fics. They don't even pretend to try make good fanfics. They just make fanfics to bash your favorite series and extol their favorite characters. Uncaring of who is offended by their fanfics.

As for the people claim we should just ignore bad fanfics. They are literally the 99% of fanfics posted. And for some reason people actually applaud their bullshit. If it was just the minority, then I would just ignore it. But this is literally most fanfics you see on the internet. It has gotten to the point where most fanfics you see on the internet are either "crossovers" where the author takes their favorite character and has them shit on another verse offending everyone who likes that series and has the female characters of another series act like whores or outright bashing fics where the author gives the middle finger to fans of the other series. Oh and btw to the idiots who threw petty insults at me complaining at me to stop. By your own logic you should be ignoring this fanfic since its something you don't like you fucking hypocrites.

To the very few criticisers who didn't act like bratty 3 year olds.

*"Because no matter how crazy a story or how wanked the mc are, it doesn't really matter. That's the reason why this site motto is 'unleash your imagination' not 'don't wank your favorite character a**hole!' It is up to them to portray the characters in their fic the way they want. Do I get bothered by that? Sure I am. Do I care? Not in the slightest because I know that is the main point of them posting their story here. To make their own version of the said adaptation. Even if it's a gary/mary stu character who snaps his/her fingers to get all the b*tches."*

Except its insulting to anyone who likes these series. In most Naruto/Bleach crossovers. Bleach isn't my favorite series. But I was expecting an interesting crossovers. Instead I got Bleach female characters treated like idiotic whores and my favorite soul reapers treated like mindless fodder. This happens with most series e.g. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Justice League and especially Fairy Tail. I'm pretty sure a lot of anime fans will agree with me when I say fuck Mary Sue Naruto stories.

*"And regarding the bashing part, boy you're not the only one to dislike that. But I do hope that the author have a good reason to do so and in doing so, they can advance their narrative in their story. And if the only reason they bash that just because 'I hate them', well then they are lost cause."*

No they don't. I have seen the bashing fics. None of them have a good reason. They are assholes throwing tantrums at series they don't like and giving the middle finger to anyone who does like those series. And yes idiots like Warmachine375 are lost causes. But with any goddamn luck, maybe they will get some common sense and stop making shitty fanfics.

*"And you can always tell your frustration in the review column of the story you told us so kindly as an example. I believe all authors read their review and I know that majority of them will reply your review if you wrote it the way you wrote this 'fic'. And I hope that some guys will read your statement and replied to you in calm and collected manner."*

Oh that is innocent viewpoint that all people are good and listen to reason. So let me tell you right now. It doesn't work. I have told idiots who make bashing fics several times to kindly stop making bashing fics in the reviews. They either ignore any reviews calling them out on their bullshit or even worse most of them go out their way to insult the fans and the author of the series just for their gratuitous amusement. So to correct you. The majority of these people would not listen and if they did reply to my review as you put it. It would either to give me and my fellow supporters here the middle finger or to make fun of the series outright. These people are lost causes as you put it and they aren't stopping anytime soon. Their idiocy needs to be stopped.


End file.
